


Smothered

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Smothered. Alex's reaction to the "Sharks don't have scales" comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smothered

& & & & & & &

 

Alex finished working the scene along side Bobby. She was still annoyed about his comment. Why did he always think he had to know it all? She was not stupid. She knew sharks did not have scales. It was a joke.

 

As she climbed into the car, she rolled her eyes again. Bobby looked across the SUV at her. He groaned. "Okay. Let me have it." He got in and faced her. "What did I do now?"

 

"Nothing," she grumbled as she slid the key into the ignition and put the car in reverse.

 

He cleared his throat. "Eames, talk to me."

 

"Why do you always have to be so…so accurate, Bobby?" She did not take her eyes off the road.

 

"Accurate?" He was not sure what she meant by that.

 

"Yeah. I was trying lighten the mood of the crime scene and you have to use your book smarts against me." She could not help but roll her eyes again.

 

"Oh…I didn't mean for you to take offense." He rubbed his chin with his hand before saying more. "I don't think for the most part. Just say the first thing that comes to mind. Never meant to make you mad."

 

"I'm not mad. Just annoyed." She stopped at a red light.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Bobby, I know what you are doing." She said as she started moving again.

 

"Oh yeah?" His voice was guarded.

 

"Yeah. And it won't work." Not with me.

 

"And just what am I doing?" Bobby's tone went flat.

 

"Using your sarcasm to try and force me out of this partnership. It won't work. I've dealt with people worse than you on a bad day at Vice. I'm here to stay." She took a chance and looked over at him.

 

"Well, then…I'll stop." He smiled then. "Now…can we get to work and get the bastard that stuffed that girl in the bed?"


End file.
